Welcome Home
by Dark-Yukari
Summary: Set 3 years after Doomsday. The Doctor finds a way back to Rose. Doc10Rose. Rated M.
1. Three Years

A/N: Hello all! This is my first Doctor Who fanfic! This is a Doctor 10/Rose fic, and is written in response to Doomsday. Set three years into the future (so I guess it'd be AU) . Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine. This story is not being written for profit.

Chapter 1: Three Years

Three years. It had been three long, hard, depressing years since he had seen her. Three years since that beautiful face, glowing and delicate, had been tearstained while those full, soft lips had told him that she loved him.

And it killed him.

He tried to say it back, wanted to say it to her for months, but he ran out of time. And he cried. A Timelord, who wasn't supposed to cry, to feel strongly about anyone, had broken down and cried over his lost love.

Yes, love. He had fallen in love with her; her smile, her laugh, her determination, her naive outlook on life, her wit, her eyes, her passion, the look of amazement on her face when they went somewhere new, and the look of joy on her face when he agreed to go back to her mum in order to visit her. He loved her concern for him, how she would worry and do everything she could in order to save him, the look of relief and happiness on her face as he came back alive, and the feel of her arms hugging him tightly, conveying how much she loved him. He also loved her bravery, how she would go anywhere with him and no matter how dangerous or dire the situation; she'd never loose her cool and would fight with all her might to try and escape.

He tried to move on. He took on another companion, Martha, and traveled through time, trying to forget Rose and show Martha the wonders of time and space. He lasted four days. They were going somewhere new and she said something that reminded him of Rose. It wasn't what she said per say, but the way she said it, with enthusiasm and joy, that brought back memories of Rose and how she would always be enthusiastic about new adventures. He cried, just broke down and cried. Huge, heart wrenching sobs escaped him as he covered his face with his hands and let the tears stream down his face. Martha, startled, tried to ask him what was wrong, but he ran from her and into his room, where he curled up into a ball and continued to cry.

Martha, extremely confused and concerned, started to wonder what had made him break down like that. She hadn't known him that long, but got the impression that he wasn't the type to cry. The TARDIS explained to her about Rose, Torchwood, and the goodbye between the Doctor and his Rose. Martha, understanding, decided to help the Doctor find a way back to Rose.

After recovering from his "episode", the Doctor went back out to find Martha, knowing he'd have to explain to her what happened. But as he found her and started to open his mouth, she looked at him, and he understood from her gaze that he would never need to explain himself because she would never ask any questions. After that, whenever they went somewhere, they looked for information and technology that would help him get back to the other reality.

They traveled together for a year, before she decided to leave. She could tell he was feeling guilty about obsessing over Rose and not focusing on her or showing her a good time, so she left. She did find him a new companion, David, and explained to him about the Doctor and Rose, what they had found, and why she was leaving. David understood and promised to help the Doctor.

And so it went for two more years; the doctor traveled, and with each new companion he tried to focus more on them and less on Rose, but he never really succeeded. He went through 4 more companions after David: Christine, Jonathon, Peter, and Jamie. Each one was told by their predecessor what was going on, and each promised to further the investigation. They looked into wormholes, supernovas, solar flares, and even black holes, searching for a way to return back to the other reality without collapsing two universes. When Jamie finally found the answer, she left a note for the Doctor, (explaining her findings, the work of everyone, and finally wishing him luck), and left. When the Doctor returned, (he had gone off in search of information real quick), he found the note and smiled as tears of joy ran down his face.

He searched for two weeks to find the right wormhole, and once found (right next to a super nova) he traveled through it. At the other end he came upon his goal; the other Earth. He checked to find out how much time he had to find her and convince her to come back with him.

Two hours.

After three years of searching, he only had two hours to make his plan work.

"I always have loved a challenge."

A/N 2: So how do you like? Review please, cuz it makes the chapters go up faster!


	2. Of Tea and Marriage

A/N: Hello all! Welcome to the second chapter in Welcome Home! I've redone this chapter, as the ever-wonderful Rageful Jewl pointed out formatting errors to me (thanks!). I would like to thank all 395 of you who have read this first chapter! This really makes me happy! But I would especially like to send a huge thank you to hotashell, Gategal, and della for their wonderful reviews! gives cookies I hope everyone likes this chapter, and please review! And now, on with the story! (btw, internal thinking _this_)

Disclaimer: I'm just a poor author, with no money.

She's just a poor author, so poor it's not funny. Sharing her works for non-profiting.

Easy come, easy go, please do not sue me!

I own nothing. I don't own Doctor Who, I don't own Rose, I don't own Jackie; I don't own anyone. I don't even own the song my disclaimer is based off of!

Chapter 2

The TARDIS landed with a slight _thump_ next to Pete Tyler's House. The Doctor was in his closet, desperately trying to pick out the best outfit to wear for Rose. Brown suit? No, too plain. Black suit? No, that's what he wore when they had said… he shook his head, trying to forget how painful that day was. Ah ha! His pinstriped suit! Perfect! After dressing, he quickly grabbed his trench coat and hurried outside. He ran to the front door and, quickly smoothing out his suit and running his hands through his hair to give it that sexy-just-rolled-out-of-bed look that he knew Rose liked, rang the doorbell. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and hummed to himself, excited and nervous about seeing Rose for the first time in three years. What would she say? More importantly, what would she do? Would she slap him like Jackie always did? Would she run into his arms and break down crying? Would she faint? He had no clue, but really hoped she wouldn't slap him like Jackie does (her slaps really, really hurt!). He herd footsteps approach the door, and drew in a deep breath. _Alright, this is it! Remember, whatever happens, make sure she knows how you feel! _The door opened to reveal…

Jackie. "Hello Jackie," the Doctor said in a cheerful voice with a grin on his face. Jackie stared at him for about 5 seconds, then slammed the door in his face. _Ok, didn't expect that one_ He stared at the door with a puzzled look on his face, trying to figure out why she slammed the door on him. About 10 seconds later, it opened again and Jackie stared at him. "Hello," he said again with a sheepish smile on his face, not wanting to frighten her off.

"Is it really you," Jackie asked.

"Yep, it's really me," he replied back, grinning from ear to ear. With that, Jackie strode to him and slapped him on his right cheek; hard. "Ouch! What was that for," the Doctor shouted, nursing his stinging cheek.

"That's for leaving Rose!" She slapped him again. "And that's for making her cry!" Another slap, "and that's for me!"

The Doctor, with both cheeks and well as the back of his head stinging, backed up 5 steps, not wanting to expose his body to more pain. "Look, Jackie, I can explain…"

"Oh really? Can you explain why, after telling Rose three years ago that she would never, COULD never, see you again, you're here all of a sudden, probably expecting to whisk her away again from her family, her friends, her LIFE? Especially after you broke her heart!?"

The Doctor dropped his head to the ground, feeling guilt at Jackie's words. Yes, he had expected to whisk her away again, and yes, he had broken her heart. It killed him to know the pain he caused her, and thought of all the pain he'd bring her now that he was back. Jackie watched as his guilt ate away at him, and though she was extremely pleased with herself, she also felt a bit of sympathy, knowing that he hadn't meant to break her heart or cause her grief. She closed the gap between them and hugged him tightly. "C'mon. We'll have a cuppa, yeah?"

The Doctor, startled, looked down at her. "Yeah, ok," he said quietly, still feeling the guilt devour him. She took him by the hand and led him into the house.

* * *

"So," the Doctor began, after 10 minutes of very uncomfortable silence. Jackie had made the tea long ago and they had drank in silence; the Doctor looking everywhere except at Jackie, and Jackie just waiting for him to finally decide to talk.

"Yes?"

"Um, h-how are you," the Doctor said, trying to prolong the conversation he KNEW they would have to have.

"I'm fine. It took awhile to get used to the differences between this Earth and the one we lived on. But Pete was so supportive, and with Rose and Mickey to fall back on when things got too hard, I found a way to adjust."

"That's great," the Doctor said with a small smile, but it quickly faded. He didn't want to think about the pain he caused Rose, muchless Mickey or Jackie. "Speaking of Pete, how is he?"

"Oh, he's just fine. He was so excited about having me back in his life and Rose as his daughter. He gives us anything we want and has been constantly spoiling us. But not as much as he's been spoiling little Johnny…"

"Johnny? Oh! That must be the baby Rose said you were carrying."

"Yep," Jackie replied with a huge smile. "He's been the best father, always playing with him and being there for him; he would change his diapers and feed him and rock him back to sleep in the middle of the night so I could get some sleep. And now that he's in his terrible twos, everyday is a new adventure and a challenge, trying to make sure he doesn't break anything and trying to get him to listen to us," she finished with a smile.

The Doctor grinned at this; he was so glad that they were living and having adventures and adjusting wonderfully. "So how's Mickey?"

Jackie raised her eyebrows at his question; he'd never really taken an interest in Mickey before, unless he needed his computer skills to help him. "He's fine. He's head of computer programming at Torchwood. Very good job; pays well. Which is good, since he married-,"

"Married! They got MARRIED?!" the Doctor shouted in disbelief. His Rose, married to stupid Mickey. His blood was boiling as he thought of the two of them married, happy and with a family possibly. He was supposed to be the one Rose had a family with, the one Rose was supposed to marry! _Whoa! Where did that come from? Breathe, Doctor, breathe. You don't do domestic, remember?_ And yet, he couldn't help thinking that doing domestic with Rose wouldn't be so bad.

"Yes. He and Michelle got married. It was a very lovely wedding…"

"Michelle? Who the hell is Michelle?"

"His wife, duh! Wait, did you think that he and Rose…?"

"N-no! Of course not! I wouldn't expect Rose to be so stupid as to marry that idiot!"

"Right," Jackie replied in a I-so-totally-don't-believe-you voice. She suddenly got an idea into her head. "Well, that's good because she married Jack."

The Doctor stared at her, jaw dropped and eyes wide in disbelief. _5,4,3,2-_ "WHAT?!" roared the Doctor, wanting to kill Jack with every fiber of his being.

"Oh yes," Jackie replied with a straight face, but secretly grinning on the inside. "It was a very lovely wedding. The colors were blue and white, and Jack looked soooooo sexy in his tux, with Rose looking so beautiful in her white wedding dress. They look so adorable together."

The Doctors eyes were like little fireballs, anger running through his veins like lava, just waiting to explode. "THAT CAN'T BE TRUE!"

"Why not Doctor? Do you have something against it?"

"OF COUSE I DO, STUPID WOMAN! I LOVE HER! SHE'S SUPPOSED TO SPEND THE REST OF HER LIFE WITH ME! NOT HIM! IF SHE'S GONNA MARRY ANYBODY, IT SHOULD BE," he stopped, frozen. _Oh God. How could I have just said that? And to her _mother _no less_

Jackie threw her eyebrows up and looked at him with disbelief. _Did he _really _just almost say that she should marry him? I expected the "I love her" part, and the "spend the rest of her life with me" bit wasn't that surprising, since Rose told everyone that she wouldn't leave him alone ever again. But _marriage_? Mr. I-don't-do-domestic_ _almost saying "she should marry me?"_

The Doctor looked like a tomato, with how hard he was blushing. "Um, what I mean is-uh."

Jackie put her hand up, silencing him. "No, Doctor. I know what you mean. You really love her, don't you?"

He sighed, "yes. I do. That's why I came back. For three years I looked for a way back, because I couldn't live without her." He started to tear up, remembering all the nights he had cried himself to sleep in Rose's room, clutching the bedclothes close to him so that he could smell her one last time.

Jackie quickly went round to him, holding him and rubbing his back soothingly. He quickly calmed down, not liking this position at all. He tore himself away from Jackie, shook his head, and stood to leave.

"Thanks for the tea, Jackie. I better get going. Tell Rose I said hi, and that I'm glad she's found happiness," he said, giving her a sad smile and walking away.

"Wait! Doctor, wait!" Jackie called, causing the Doctor to freeze in his tracks. "She didn't marry Jack. She died."

The Doctor turned around so suddenly that she was sure he had to have whiplash. "No," the Doctor said quietly, "that can't be true."

She quickly went to him, and laid a hand on his arm. "It is. She isn't dead physically. She's still walking, breathing, eating, talking and all that. But emotionally, she died. On that beach, three years ago, after you left, I lost my little girl. Her soul was broken, and I could tell that it wouldn't heal; not completely anyway." She led him to the living room, and set him down on the couch while she sat next to him, explaining to him what happened.

"For the longest time, Rose would hardly eat anything, and wouldn't speak to anyone. We wanted to take her to a doctor, but as soon as she heard us say that, she screamed 'Never! Don't you EVER take me to a doctor! Don't even mention the name "doctor" to me again!' Then she cried for hours. A few weeks after that, she started eating more, but was still deathly silent. Her life became routine then. Go to Torchwood, work, come home, eat, sleep, wake up, repeat. It was horrible, watching her act like that. Luckily, Johnny was born a few months later, and Rose changed a bit back to her old self. Every time she was with Johnny, I would see a glimpse of Rose in her eyes as she played with him or held him, singing softly to him. After about a year, she started returning to normal. Hey eyes didn't shine as much, and her smiles were never big, but she would smile and talk to people and start trying to live again. We still can't say 'doctor' around her, and she's never gone to one. And every year, she makes the trip to Norway and comes back with red, puffy eyes and silent. We give her space whenever she returns from her trip, knowing that she nees it. There hasn't been a day that has gone by where she hasn't thought about you, I know. She really misses you."

The Doctor had been silent during Jackie's narrative, but now was on the verge of crying loudly. He thought about all the pain he had caused her, and if he thought the guilt before had been killing him, it was nothing compared to the pain he felt now. _Oh Rose. I'm so sorry. I never meant for it to happen. Oh, God_ He broke down, sobbing loudly. Jackie just held him and murmured soothing words to him.

After his episode passed, he shakily spoke. "Wh-where is she? Can I see her? Please, I have to see her!"

"She's not here. She's living in her own place just fifteen minutes down the road. I'll get you her address."

"Thank you," he replied as she shot up and ran to the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes, erasing the evidence of his pain and calming himself back down. _Ok, pull yourself together. You can't face Rose like this. You have to be strong for her!_

Jackie quickly returned with a piece of paper. "Here's her address, with directions on how to get there. You can drive, right?"

"Yeah, I can drive a moped."

"Ok, that's good." He took the paper, and made his way out the door. As he reached the TARDIS, he herd Jackie call out to him. He stopped, and waited for Jackie to reach him. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "Bring her back FULLY alive, Doctor, before you take her away again," she said quietly as tears began to fall down her face.

He returned the fierce hug. "Don't worry, I will." He let go and walked into the TARDIS, grabbing the moped and exiting back out, driving as fast as he could. He checked the time; he only had an hour left. _Don't worry Rose, I'm coming for you! And this time, I'm never letting go!_

* * *

A/N 2: Well, what did ya think? Please review, for the more reviews I get, the faster the chapters go up. Hope you liked! 


	3. Burning Memories

Hello, and welcome to another chapter of Welcome Home! We're about halfway through the story, so only a few more chapters to go until the end. I would like to take the time to give **2 **cookies to all 1087 of you who have read my story! Thank you so much! I never expected such a big response! (Gives out cookies) However, I would like to give an **extra **cookie to the following for their wonderful reviews:

Bex19, Kasara, montypython203, Shannon, -X-20-ella-06-x, Gategal, Legolas19, freak4jesus, IAmMajorasMask, CaptinOats12, The viEns of hIStory, 1#Fan, T'Kirr, and ShrinkingVioletGirl.

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews!

I must also tell you all that the next chapter won't be up for awhile. (Sees angry mob and cowers in fear) I'm really sorry, it's just that midterms are in a week and between that and studying, doing homework, chores, work, musical practice, and improv practice, I'm not gonna be able to work on it regularly. However, rest assured that whenever I'm NOT doing one of those things, I will be working on the story :) As always, please review! And now, ONTO THE DICLAIMER!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Doctor Who. I just take the characters and manipulate them for my own enjoyment!

* * *

Chapter 3: Burning Memories

"_How long are you going to stay with me?"_

"_Forever."_

Memories burned in his mind as he tore down the motorway, going as fast as the moped would allow (which was much too slow). _I'm gonna have to modify this piece of junk before we leave; _he thought as he continued at what seemed to be an amazingly slow pace.

_We._ He shook his head. He had no idea if she would come back with him. _Probably not. Whether out of anger for me or not wanting to leave her family, she probably won't want to._ But hadn't she said she'd stay with him forever? _Yeah, but we saw how well that went_, he thought bitterly. He was a Time Lord, had been around for over 900 years, had seen many companions come and go; so why had he believed her when she said forever? He should have known better; companions before her had said they'd be with him forever, but he never believed them. He knew that they would leave him, whether by their own accord, his, or fates.

"_You wither and you die…you can spend the rest of your life with me, but I can't spend the rest of mine with you." _Hadn't he said that to her? Didn't she listen to him? He had told her, point blank, that they wouldn't be together forever. And yet, and yet…

"_How long are you going to stay with me?"_

"_Forever."_

She had still told him forever. And he, in a moment of stupidity, had believed her. His brain had screamed at him not to listen, that he was just setting himself up for heartache, but the rest of him demanded that he believe her, so he did.

"_Mum, I've had a life with you for nineteen years. But then I met the Doctor. And all the things I've seen him do for me, for you, for all of us. For the whole stupid planet and every planet out there he does it alone, mum. But not anymore. Cuz now he's got me."_

He had felt such joy at hearing those words, knowing that she'd give up everything just to be with him; and that's what made the joy bittersweet. He knew that she couldn't stay with him because he was not about to let her sacrifice herself for him. He knew it would be painful to let her go, but it would hurt even more if she were to die because of him. At least if he knew she was alive and with her family, then it wouldn't be so bad. That's why he had put the device around her neck and watched as they disappeared into Pete's world. After she left, though, his hearts broke; he hadn't really wanted to let her go, and it hurt him so much to know he'd never see her again.

But then she came back. He was shocked and angry; he had done it for her! He did it in order to keep her safe!

"_Once the breach is closed, that's it! You will never see her again, your own mother!"_

"_I mad my decision a long time ago, and I'm never going to leave you."_

His soul had soared when he herd those words; he had wanted to kiss her right then, but knew there was work to be done. He had still beem a little angry and shocked, though. How could she give it all up, her life, her family, everything, just for him? But he knew he could ask her later, because she would always be with him.

"_The breach is open! They're in the void! Ha ha!"_

They had been grinning like fools then. He had been sure that nothing bad would happen, that at the end they would have saved the world and continued to travel. That's when it all went wrong.

"_I've got to get it upright!"_

"_Rose! Hold on! Hold on!"_

"_Rose! ROSE!"_

"_Systems closed."_

He had been so scared when she was gripping the lever for dear life. Fear had turned into dread and pain as he watched her let go and fly towards the void. He had wanted to let go and follow her into the void, knowing that it wouldn't be horrible if they were there together. But then, Pete had come at just the right moment, caught Rose, and took her back to his world. Then the void had closed, and he had been left alone once again. It was then that he knew he'd been wrong before; it wasn't any less painful to let her go with Pete than if she had died.

"_I lo…I love you!"_

"_Quite right too. And I suppose…if this is my last chance to say it…Rose Tyler-."_

He hadn't gotten to say it then, but he'd be damned if he didn't tell her this time. As he pulled up to her place he was determined to tell her that he loved her; nothing would stop him this time.


	4. The Reunion

A/N: Hi everybody! (Sees angry mob with torches and pitchforks) Um (begins to slowly back away) I'm really, really, REALLY, **REALLY** sorry it has taken me forever to update! I really didn't mean to take this long, honest! I know you all are probably really angry at me (mob starts inching closer) and you have every right to be! I promise it will not take me this long to update ever again! I hope this chapter is worth it, because it's the chapter we've all been waiting for! THE DOCTOR AND ROSE FINALLY SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN! (Crowd cheers) Anyway, I'd like thank all 725 of you who read (gives out cake), but I ESPICALLY want to thank 1#Fan, The viEns of hIStory, kiss-her-theta, T'Kirr, Dark Mariposa, bad-wolf-bay, dalek-ruler, DanielleP, Sophina, RagamuffinSundrop, and GaibsGirl (gives them ice cream with their cake!) you guys put the guilt trip on me every time I got an e-mail that said I had a review, and made me write faster (I know, I know, it was still waaaaaaaayyyyyyy too slow). Anyway, the next one will be up much sooner, I promise! And, once again, I'M SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! Please forgive me. Here we go, to the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: When I start writing, well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the one writing about Doctor Who. When I get stuck, well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the one being yelled at by you. When I dream, well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be dreaming about owning Doctor Who. And when I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna wake up to find that it's not true. And, I would walk five hundred miles, and I would walk five hundred more Just to be the one to walk a thousand miles to own Doctor Who!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Reunion

He shut off the motor and put the kickstand up. Taking off his helmet and placing it on the seat, he ran his hands through his hair, trying to get rid of his helmet hair. He took the steps, two at a time, until he reached her front door. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, forcing himself to calm down.

_This time, this is really it. No second chance after this. Well, technically it'd be a third chance since this current chance is my second. Funny thing second chances…no, focus! Remember why you came here and what you want to say! Ok, let's go!_

He rang the doorbell and stuffed his hands in his pockets, his two hearts beating wildly. _So much for calming down._ But then again, he was always like this around Rose. He felt the anticipation fill his body and he bounced on his feet with nervous energy. _What's taking her so long?_ He rang the doorbell a second time, becoming impatient and nervous. "I'm coming, I'm coming! Seesh, wait a tic, yeah?" That voice, he knew that voice so well. It sounded like heaven to his ears and he broke into a huge grin, knowing he was only seconds away from seeing her angelic face once again.

He herd the lock turn and saw the door open, revealing Rose. She didn't look any different since that day in Norway. "Hello," he said in a cheery voice with a Cheshire cat grin. She stared at him, eyes wide with shock. _Aw, she looks so cute with that deer-in-the-headlights look _he mused as she continued to stare.

Slam!

_Twice in one day, wonder if that's gonna become a common occurrence._ Where Rose once stood, he now stared at the door, shaking his head. "Well, that could have gone better. Least she didn't slap me like Jackie." He looked at his watch, waiting to see how long it would take before she opened the door again. _Well, I will say this: like mother, like daughter_ he thought humorously. _Wait. If she's like her mother, then that means-_ At that moment the front door opened again and the Doctor jumped back, fearing the fury of her hand.

"Doctor? Is it really you?"

"Yes Rose, it's really me."

"Not an image?"

"Nope."

"Not a dream?"

"A dream? Well, as pleasant as it is to think that I'm in your dreams, I'm glad to say that I am very real and really here," he stated, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Oh, ok," Rose replied and then promptly fainted.

* * *

"Rose!"

The Doctor ran to her unconscious form, cradling her to his chest. He gently picked her up and carried her bridal-style into the house, kicking the front door closed behind him. He reached the living room and gently laid her on the couch, resting her head on a pillow. "Don't worry, I'll be right back," he murmured to her unconscious form. He then took off for the kitchen, looking for some brandy or smelling salts to render her conscious. _What? No brandy? What kind of world is this?! No salts, either. Guess we'll just have to use good old water._ He quickly opened up every cabinet, looking for a glass. Once found, he filled it with water and walked quickly back to the living room. He lifted her up, sat down, and angled her so that she was leaning against his chest. He gently opened her mouth and poured some water into it. "Wake up, Rose. Please wake up," he said softly as he poured more water down her throat. She began to moan softly. "Yes! That's it! C'mon, Rose, open your eyes for me," he said eagerly. She came to and began coughing, as the Doctor had put a bit too much water into her mouth and throat. He quickly put the glass down and rubbed her back until she stopped. She sat up and looked right at the Doctor. "My god, you really are here," she said in disbelief. "Yes I am, Rose."

"Oh Doctor," she began as she clutched the lapels of his trench coat and sobbed into his shoulder. He put his arms around her and held her close, murmuring "Shh," and rubbing her back soothingly. He buried his face into her hair and inhaled her scent, refreshing his memory after being without it for so long. _Strawberries and cream shampoo, just like back home _he thought as he continued to soothe her. He heard her stop crying, and gently pushed her away from him so that they could look each other in the eyes. He held her by the shoulders and asked, "How have you been, Rose?"

SLAP!

_Definitely like her mother._

The Doctor was nursing his right cheek as Rose stood up, livid.

"How have I been? HOW HAVE I BEEN?! You waltz in here, all smiles, after **three years** and ask me how I've been, as if it's only been a few days?"

_Ok, so maybe that wasn't the best thing to ask,_ thought the Doctor warily. But he couldn't stop her now.

"You want to know how I've been? Fine, I'll tell you how I've been. That day, on Bad Wolf Bay, after you left, I waited. I waited _five and a half hours_, because you always told me to wait that long. I thought 'he can't be gone, he's the Doctor. He'll find a way.' But you never came. I went home, numb. Next day, I tried to kill myself. It wasn't my first attempt; I tried previously, during the time right after the battle when I first ended up over here. Before we said goodbye, I had tried numerous times to end my life, but mum, dad, and Mickey always found me and stopped me. With their help and support, I got past that. But after that day, after Norway, I went right back to being suicidal. I took a bunch of pills and downed them with alcohol. Woke up in the hospital 3 days later with o idea how I'd got there. However, mum told me later that Jake had found me in my room after I had failed to show up for the carpool. Mickey showed up a few minutes after Jake because Jake picks him up after me, and since Jake had been late, Mickey came to see what was wrong. They both started looking for me in the house, and once Jake found me he called for Mickey to call the hospital. Then they both carried me out and drove me there. I had to go to a psychiatrist after that. I died that day, no longer the girl that I was. For three years I mourned for you. **Three years!** You, always haunting my presence; and now you come trouncing in here as if nothing happened, making small talk! As if I hadn't wasted three years of my life! Do you even know how much those three years hurt? Do you know the pain you caused me? No! You probably moved on and found another companion and forgot all about me. How long did you wait? A day? An hour? How long before you replaced me? You probably have no idea about the kind of pain I went through, Mr. I'm-a-Time-Lord-who-just-leaves-companions-behind!"

The Doctor stood up and briskly walked the three paces to where Rose now stood. He gripped her by her shoulders roughly and said "don't you **dare **say I don't know about the kind of pain you went through! I watched my planet burn and my people die! Do you know how that feels? Just watching, knowing there's nothing you can do because you're the one who destroyed them?!"

Rose looked at him, eyes wide with shock. She quickly changed back to her angry state. "So? You still had the TARDIS. You still had a life. I lost my life because you WERE my life! That's a very different type of pain, Doctor!"

"Oh, and what, you think I just forgot you and moved on? Well, I didn't. I tried, but couldn't. You were everywhere, in every room, around every corner, in my dreams, in my nightmares. Yes, I took on companions, but they never stayed long. I was too busy grieving for you to pay any attention to them. But you know what they did? They helped me find a way back to you. For three years I traveled, and everywhere I went I looked for ways to bring you back. Those were the hardest three years of my life. The only reason I kept going was in hope of finding you. So don't you **dare **say that I don't know your pain, because I went through the same thing!"

They stood, staring hard at each other. Hours, days, an eternity; neither one of them knew how much time passed, though it was only a few seconds. Finally, Rose said, "That day, you told me I could never see you again. Yet, here you are. You lied to me. Why?"

"I didn't lie. I truly believed that I would never ever see you again."

"Then what happened?"

"I forgot something I told you before."

"What?"

"Never say 'never ever,'" the Doctor replied with a small smile.

Rose, returned the smile, but then as soon as she realized what she'd done, she replaced it with the scowl that was on her face only moments before.

"Was that a smile?"

"No."

"Yes, it was."

"Nope."

"C'mon, you smiled."

"No, I didn't."

"Liar."

"Why did you come back?" Rose asked, changing the subject.

The Doctor frowned. "What do you mean 'why'?"

"I mean, why did you come back. You told me I'd never see you again, so why come back? Just when I was starting to move on, why?"

The Doctor took a deep breath, looking at the floor. "Because."

"That's not an answer, why did you come back?"

"Because I couldn't move on."

"Why?"

"Why do you keep asking me these questions?" The Doctor said, annoyed.

"Because I have a right to know! You left Sarah Jane, left all you other companions, moved on. Why couldn't you move on this time?"

"Because I love you!" the Doctor shouted, frustrated.

Rose gasped.

The Doctor looked her right in the eye, and in a calm voice said, "Because I love you. I've loved you for so long, and I can't stand to be without you."

"Doctor," Rose sobbed, tears forming in her eyes. The Doctor gently wiped away the tears from her eyes before kissing her softly on the lips. It was a gentle, chaste kiss, but full of love. As he pulled away, he dared to open his eyes to look into hers. She caught his gaze, and the next moment her mouth attacked his.

Caught off guard, the Doctor gasped in surprise. Rose took this opportunity to explore his mouth. The Doctor moaned before kissing her back fiercely, pulling her flush against his body. This kiss was full of anger, sadness, love, joy, want, need, hurt, pain, surprise, hope, lust; all the things they had been feeling from the first time they met to this moment.

Rose's hands traveled from around his neck to his tie and untied it, letting it fall to the floor. She then pushed him slightly away so that she could undo his suit jacket and shirt. The Doctor moaned as her hands traveled down his chest, undoing his buttons. His hands worked their way under her shirt and brushed lightly up her sides, causing her to shiver in pleasure. The Doctor smiled and quickly moved up her back to her bra, unclasping it. Rose broke the kiss, pushing the Doctor away so that she could push his clothes off of him. After his clothes fell to the floor, he pulled her shirt over her head as well as pulling off her bra. He took in the sight of her. "Oh Rose," he murmured as he pulled her close to him once again and moved his mouth to her neck. As his tongue darted out to taste her sensitive skin, she moaned and began to run her hands over his chest, letting her nails lightly scratch him. He moaned at this and thrust against her hips, letting her know _exactly _how he felt. His mouth trailed down to her breasts, kissing and sucking at the flesh on the way. Her hands worked their way to his pants, starting to unbutton and unzip them. As he took one of her pert buds into his mouth, she finished undoing his pants and her hand worked its way into his boxers, grasping his shaft. He hissed, his hips involuntarily bucking into her hand. Smiling, she continued to stroke his shaft, slow, methodical strokes. He moaned, losing his mind and self control with each stroke. He claimed her mouth, taking her breath away. She moaned and began stroking faster. Deciding to give her a taste of her own medicine, his hand traveled down and he slowly entered one finger into her. She moaned into his mouth as he slipped in another and gently began to slide in and out. Their breathing became heavier and their kisses more desperate as they worked each other closer to competition. Rose broke the kiss and said," bed, now," before her mouth was once again claimed. The Doctor knew he would never make it to the bedroom, hell, he didn't think it could make it out of the living room. He thought briefly about taking her on the couch, but that would be awkward. So, he decided the floor was their best option. He removed his fingers from her and gently lowered the two of them down. Now straddling Rose on the floor, he looked down at her, taking in her beauty. "Rose," he said softly and he entered her. They both moaned at the contact. She was so wet and tight, the Doctor thought he'd loose it right then. For a few moments, the only sound was their heavy breathing as they got used to each other. Then Rose moved her hips forward, taking in more of the Doctor. Taking that as the ok signal, he thrust inside her, before pulling almost all the way out and thrusting in again. Soon these slow movements became fast and short, and as they reached their climax they said each other's names. Leaning his forehead against hers, the Doctor removed himself form Rose and lay down next to her, cradling her against his chest. Rose sighed in contentment, snuggling closer to him. The Doctor was in bliss, he could stay like this with her forever. His eyes moved to the mantle, catching the time on the clock. _Oh no! There's not that much time left! It's now or never._

"Rose," asked the Doctor hesitantly.

"Yeah Doctor?"

"I need to ask you something."

Rose turned her head up to look him in the eyes. "What is it?"

"Um, look, I know you have a life here and everything, but I was wondering if you'dcomebacktravelingwithme."

She shook her head, trying to work out what he said. "Um, could you repeat that? And speak slowly. You forget I'm a dumb ape."

"Never. You're so bright Rose, so bright. What I said was; would you come traveling with me again? Come back to our reality and once again defend the universe?"

"Do you really have to ask? Of course I'll come," she said, with a smile on her face.

The Doctor grinned and kissed her forehead. He had her back, and nothing was going to taker her away from him again. But then, he knew he had to tell her everything.

"Rose, there's something you should know."

She looked up at him confused. "Yeah, and what's that?"

"I know I came here, but it was under very lucky circumstances. You might not be able to come back here so soon, if ever. You'd be giving up your family and your friends. We might be able to come back, but not for very long and definitely not very soon. Most likely, your brother will be a grandfather by the earliest time we could come back."

She looked away from him and into space, taking in the information he had just given her and deciding what to do. The Doctor closed his eyes, not wanting to face rejection. _She'll probably refuse. The only reason she came with me in the first place was because she could go home and visit her mum anytime she liked. This time it won't be like that._ He felt her move and rise. _This is it, she's gonna say no._

"I made my decision long ago, and it still hasn't changed."

The Doctor opened his eyes to see Rose standing above him, holding out her hand to help him up and a grin on her face. He jumped up and snogged her senseless before grabbing her clothes and throwing them at her. "What are you doing," she asked, laughing at his childlike energy. "Giving you your clothes back. Hurry up and get dressed, and pack a bag with the things you really want to take. We've got 15 minutes to make it to the TARDIS!"

* * *

A/N 2: So? Whatdya think? Please review! Next chapter coming soon, but it'll get here even faster if u send me a review! 


	5. Welcome Home

A/N: And here we are at last; the final chapter of Welcome Home! I just want to say how much fun this has been to write. Of course, it wouldn't have been written if you guys didn't like it so much, so I have to thank everyone for all they did.

First, I want to thank all 4327 of you who have read the story thus far! I was really surprised by how many people have read it! It was so cool to watch the number of hits rise to that number. I also want to thank the 356 of you who read my last chapter. I knew it was a long time coming, perhaps too long (again, sorry about the delay), but I'm glad you guys read it. (Gives chocolate banana shakes to all the readers). Speaking of reading, I'd also like to thank those of you who reviewed. There's nothing that warms an author's heart more than reading the fans reviews. So:

della

Gategal

hotashell

IAmMajorasMask

The Duchessa of Bellezza

T'Kirr

1#Fan

The viEns of hIStorY

CaptinOats12

freak4jesus

Legolas19

-X-20-ella-06-x-

Shannon

montypython203

Kasara

bex19

Rageful-Jewel

GaibsGirl

RagamuffinSundrop

Sophinna

DanielleP

dalek-ruler

bad-wolf-bay

DarkMariposa

kiss-her-theta

TheUnknownName

wrightpa2

The Girl In The Wrong World

oracle-man

Wearwolf

I want to thank you all for taking the time to review and for leaving me such wonderful reviews. You guys really kept my spirits up while working on this fic. (Gives everyone who reviewed a muffin). Of course, there are also the c2 communities, 10Rose and All Or Nothing Doctor Who!, that I want to thank as well. It really means a lot to me that you decided to include my story in your wonderful collection of other Doctor Who stories. It is a great honor and I appreciate it. But, a very special thank you is in order to those who favorited my story:

AidansQueen

AngelaBennet

CaptinOats12

DarkMariposa

FullmetalArcher

HunterGiomanach

IAmMajorasMask

Lilas1024

RagamuffinSundrop

Raxacoricofallapatorius

The Duchessa of Bellezza

The viEns of hIStorY

bad-wolf-bay

dalek-ruler

freak4jesus

kiss-her-theta

popey

seablue4u

It means a lot to me that you all liked my story so much that you made it one of your favorites. To me, that is the highest honor an author can achieve. I thank you all very much. (Gives everyone in list a sonic screwdriver). Finally, I would like to thank all of you who will read this last chapter, who will review (please review!), and those that will read this story in the future. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. And now, to the story!

* * *

Chapter 5: Welcome Home

The Doctor let out a fustrated sigh as he once again changed the setting of the sonic screwdriver. For the past 3 minutes he had been trying to improve the motor on his moped. They only had 12 minutes to get back to Jackie's and he knew Rose would want more than a minute to say goodbye to her mum. As he checked the readings, he let out a string of curses before trying once more. After 2 more minutes of jiggery-pokery he had modified the engine so that they'd get to Jackie's in 5 minutes. As he stood up he heard footsteps behind him and turned to find Rose. She had on a backpack and held a pink duffle bag in her hands.

"I've always had my bags packed. Just in case, ya know?" she said a small, sad smile on her face.

The Doctor looked at the woman before him and did the only thing he could. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. She instantly melted into his embrace, hugging him fiercely as she once again remembered the days spent waiting and the nights crying. He kissed the top of her head and slowly released her. Tears had formed in her eyes and he gently wiped them away.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," Rose replied. They walked to the moped and the Doctor handed her his helmet. After securing it, he got on the moped and Rose got on behind him. He put up the kickstand, started the motor, and together they took off.

* * *

5 minutes later, they arrived at the mansion. The Doctor stopped the bike and looked back to Rose. 

"Want me to take your stuff inside?"

Rose just nodded. She took off her backpack and helped the Doctor put it on. She then handed the Doctor her duffle bag which he placed in his lap. Rose took off her helmet and put it on the Doctor's head. She fastened it and then kissed him passionately. The Doctor, startled, was hesitant for about 2 seconds before returning the kiss, his passion and love for her flowing through him. She then pulled away, leaving the Doctor dazed and confused.

"What was that for?" asked the Doctor, his voice an octave higher.

"For this; for coming back, for everything," she said, tears once again forming in her eyes. The Doctor took her chin in his hand and brought her lips to his, gently kissing her.

"I'll be right back, I promise."

She nodded and walked to the front door, preparing herself for the goodbyes she'd have to make.

* * *

The Doctor drove to the TARDIS. Shutting off the motor and getting off, he unlocked the TARDIS and pushed the moped inside. He then walked to Rose's room and put her stuff on her bed. It hadn't changed; the bed was still unmade, the dresser still cluttered with trinkets and makeup, nothing had been moved or tidied up. He still couldn't believe that in a few minutes time she would be back in the TARDIS, in her room, her home. _Home. I hope she considers it her home, _he thought. He was still feeling guilty about taking Rose from her family, but it was her choice and he knew deep, deep, **deep** down Jackie would understand and support her choice. _Though she'll still probably give me a good slap for doing it. I wonder how much time I should give her to make her goodbyes? I know she'll want to make her goodbyes on her own, but will she want a long goodbye? Or, will she want to leave quickly, unable to stay too long else she breaks down and rethinks her decision? _He looked at the clock on her nightstand. _I'll go get her in 3 minutes._

* * *

Meanwhile, Rose was knocking on the door, not wanting and yet needing to say this goodbye. _Oh man, this is gonna be so hard. I want to go with the Doctor so much, but I don't want to hurt mum. When she finds out we can't come back, she's gonna flip._ Just then the door opened to reveal Jake. 

"Hey Rose," Jake said with a sad smile on his face.

"Hey Jake," Rose replied, a little confused. He should be at work with her dad and Mickey.

"When Jackie called us about the Doctor's return, well, we knew you'd be going so we left work. We didn't want to miss saying goodbye to you."

"Oh, Jake," Rose cried as the gravity of the situation hit her like a train. Jake took her in his arms and held her. Mickey came to the door, and upon finding Rose and Jake, turned back and returned a few moments later with the rest of the Tyler family. Jake let Rose go and led her outside; everyone else following them. Rose went to Mickey, holding him tightly as she continued to cry.

"Hey, don't cry. It's ok," Mickey said, pushing her away so he could look her in the eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you," Rose sobbed.

"I'm gonna miss you, too. But you are going to go off and have wonderful adventures and help people with the Doctor by your side. And, you're gonna love it."

"I treated you so badly, and you still cheer me up and care about me."

"That's cuz I love you. Always have and always will," he said with a smile. "Might be a different type of love, but I still love you."

Rose cried even harder and clutched Mickey to her. He rubbed her back and tried to comfort her.

"It's not like we're never gonna see each other again! The Doctor came back to get you, so you two will be able to come back and visit us and tell us all about your adventures," Mickey proclaimed in a cheerful voice, trying to get Rose to smile. However, it failed to work. Rose let go of him and backed away, looking up at her friends and family.

"No, I won't. I can't."

Everyone looked at her like she was speaking a foreign language.

"I'm sorry, but I can't come back. At least, not for a very long time. I'm not sure why, but I think I knew it'd come down to this. I'll try to come back as soon as I can, but I don't expect to be back before little Johnny becomes a grandfather. I'm sorry."

Jackie began to cry and Pete moved to comfort her. Mickey just stared at her, shaking his head, not wanting to believe it. Jake walked over to where Rose stood and said, "Well, guess this really is the last time I'll see you. You're a great person, Rose. I'm glad I got to spend time with you, even though it's not as much as I would have liked. Don't forget us, ok?"

Rose nodded and hugged him tightly. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Jake let go. Pete then came over to make his goodbye.

"Rose, I only recently got to know you. And, I know I'm not your dad, but you are so much like a daughter to me. I love you, and I know that you have to go, and I'm fine with that. Go and have a wonderful life."

"I love you too, dad," she sobbed as he pulled her into his warm embrace. That just left two people to say goodbye to: Jackie and Johnny. Rose walked over to where they stood and her mother handed Johnny to her.

"I know you're young and I know you don't understand what's happening, but know that I love you very much. You're gonna have to take care of mum and dad from now on, ok? Be a good boy and have a fantastic life," she finished with a small smile on her face.

Johnny looked at her confused and then asked, "Rose go bye-bye?"

"Yes, Rose go bye-bye."

At hearing this, he began to tear up. "But I love Rose. No want Rose go bye-bye."

"I know, sweetie, I know. But I have to," she said as she began rocking him. Pete came over to take him, leaving Rose to say goodbye to her mother. No words were said as Rose flung herself into her mother's arms and cried with her.

* * *

As they hugged and cried, the Doctor came up to the group. He saw everyone's sadness and knew that he couldn't do anything about it. Mickey then came up to him. 

"You take good care of her, Doctor, you hear?"

"I will, I swear I will."

"Good." And with that, the two men shook hands before Mickey pulled him into a quick hug.

"Well, Doctor, can't say I'm surprised you showed up. Always knew you would one day, and that you'd take Rose with you," Pete sighed. "You just look after my little girl and never let her go."

"I don't plan on ever letting her go," the Doctor replied, a serious expression on his face.

"Good man," Pete said as he shook his hand.

"Oh mum, I love you so much."

"I love you too, sweetie. I'll miss you so much. And, Johnny will always know who his big sister is."

The Doctor then cam over and placed his hand on Rose's shoulder, squeezing lightly to let her know he was there and that it was time to go. She let go of her mum and spun around to face him.

"Alright you," Jackie began angrily. "You better take care of her. If I somehow find out that you've hurt her so help me I **will **come find you and slap you into next week! With no help from that ship of yours!"

Rose smiled as the Doctor's hand reflexively went to his cheek.

"I promise I won't hurt her. I'll do my best to make sure she doesn't get hurt by anything."

"Oh, c'mere," said Jackie as she pulled him into a bear hug. He hugged her back awkwardly as she crushed his lungs. Finally she let go of him as he stumbled backwards, clutching his sides.

"Now, you two behave yourselves. Try not to get into too much trouble," Jackie said as she gave them "the mother look." They both nodded. The Doctor then turned to Rose and held out his hand, wiggling his fingers and grinning from ear to ear. Laughing, she took his hand and they walked back to the TARDIS.

As he went to open the door she stopped him. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door herself and walked in. It hadn't changed at all. She smiled as she ran her hands over the railings and over the console. She heard the TARDIS hum in response and felt a warmth flood through her fingers. As the Doctor set the coordinates for their universe, Rose asked, "Was that the TARDIS saying 'welcome back?'"

The Doctor finished pressing various buttons and wrapped his arms around Rose. As he went to kiss her, he said, "No, that was her saying 'Welcome home.'"

* * *

A/N 2: The end! And there you have it! Please review; I'll give everyone a free adventure in the TARDIS who does! Also, I'm thinking of starting another series, and I need your input. Do you think the Doctor should be a brilliant writer, or a horrible one? Or something in between, perhaps? Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! 

Disclaimer: (see, I didn't forget!) I don't own Doctor Who. Do you really think Rose would've left if I did?


End file.
